Keep Flying
by Polarbear XD
Summary: This takes place when Fang  leaves  Max  and the  Flock . Read  the  first  chapter  which is  the  summary    I  didnt  have  enough room on here to write it
1. Chapter 1

Keep Flying

Summary

After Fang left Max and the Flock , Max pretends she doesn't care and goes on with her life but when the flock become concerned when Max acts like Fang never exsisted and tries to replace Fang with Dylan .

The Flock think they are seeing Fang .

IS it him , has he come back or is it an imposter ?


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Flying

Has anybody ever left you ? Well I am and let me tell you it sucks . My ex boy friend , ex best friend left to ' keep me safe '

Well if he or anyone hasn't noticed IM NEVER SAFE ! So him leaving me to keep me safe is a load of crap !

Well any way , here are some key things you need to know about me , I'm 15 , I am 98% human 2% bird .

And I am the leader of a flock . Theres Nudge who sometimes can't keep her mouth shut but we still love her and she loves anything fashion .

Then theres the Gasman . Who um … can make a bomb at of jello and floss .

And there's Iggy he is sadly blind but he is super sensitive . And Gazzy and him can and will make a bomb , he some how hides bombs even when I take them he still has more !

Then there is Angel , my baby but she is kinda … scary , she reads minds and someitmes can control them and she sometimes thinks she can lead the flock even thou she is 7

And then there is now Dylan appartlent my perfect match well if he makes a move I chop his arm off … literally . But I will admit he is …. Nice looking .

So that's my flock , a bunch of weird muntant birds flying around .


	3. Chapter 3

Being the leader had advantages and disadvantages . Like I not having time to relax and think . It's night time the flock is asleep .I'm looking down at the forest below me . It's been 2 weeks since Fang left and now I realize he really isn't coming back and he really did leave . Jerk .

It's been so hard with out my right hand man , he's not here to back me up or tell me I'm being stupid .

Another disadvantage is not being weak always stay strong . I decided I needed to turn around and let my wings carry me back to the house .

As I was flying home I Swear I saw a boy with blonde hair looked 15 running threw the woods at inhuman speed . He looked familiar like I have seen him before .

I decided I was just tired and I must have imagined it .

As I landed on the deck I looked at the sky the moon shining brighter than usual , an uneasy feeling came over me like there something was wrong .


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning I was up before every one else . I sat there on my bed staring at the white ceiling replaying last nights events in my head the imaginary blonde boy the uneasiness .

I sighed and stood up changing into a pair of faded jeans and old tee shirt and put on my sneakers . I went down stairs automatically headed towards the refrigorator . I opened it up , the light making me slightly more awake . I grabbed 5 eggs and three slices of cheese and walked over to the stove and turned the knob to 6 on the heat settings.

I started feeling the heat come off the stove and I cracked the eggs onto the pan and listened to them crackle and I inhaled the scent , I started to peel the plastic coverings off the cheese slices .

I looked up and saw Iggy walking over to me wearing gray pajama pants and white shirt and hopped up onto the counter . ' Morning Iggy ' I said as he mumbled hello .

' Where did you go last night ' He questioned ' Just went for a fly ' I replied . ' Anything interesting happen ' He inquired .

The image of the blonde boy running popped into my mind . ' You could say that' I said slowly . I wasn't used to telling him these kind of things cause I usually told Fang but he is no longer here .

' Could you be alittle clearer ' He asked me again ' As I was flying home I saw a blonde guy about 15 running threw the forest but he was running faster than any human I have ever seen , and it felt like I've seen him before , and when I got home I had a uneasy feeling ' I said .

' Well that is definitly interesting ' He said with a worried look.

' And I've been thinking about the school ' I confessed . ' Why ' He asked slightly shocked ' There is no more school ' He said .

' I know but I just feel like something we don't know is going on , something bad ' I told him . ' If something else happens well deal with it ' He said as I dumped the omelet on my plate .

' Okay 'I said , getting a fork and shoved the food down my throat .


	5. Chapter 5

That night Nudge was doing Angel's hair and Gazzy and Iggy were playing Texas hold em . Dylan was watching the Florida Gators game against Tennessee .

' I'm going out ' I annonced . ' I want be far ' I added , slipping outside . I was about to take off . When I felt a warm hand on my shoulder I looked and saw Dylan .

' Max , I know why your always leaving ' He said looking me in the eye which I found creepy .

I knocked his hand off . ' Oh really and so why am I ' I challenged .

' We all know you miss Fang , and that why your always leaving at night ' He said . ' Well actually , I like time to my self ' I shouted in his face .

' Max I'm not asking you to forget him but to put him to rest . ' He said .

I glared at him . He winced . ' Max please not for me but for the flock ' He said to me in a pleading voice .

I just glared .

He reached over moving a stray piece of hair from my face .

I was two seconds from decking him in the face .

I turned around and took off , unfolding my wings letting the wind lift me higher and higher .

Around ten pm I decided to turn back . I started looking for the blonde boy this time flying lower to the ground .

Thrirty minutes later I spotted a figure racing threw the forest .

Blonde hair .

I tried to get a closer look .

But it was so difficult because he was so incredibly fast .

I finally got a glimpse of his face and ...

No way


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't belive it ! It was Omega from like 2 years ago when Angel Nudge Iggy Gazzy and ... Fang . We split up . I flew down but the second he saw me he doubled his speed and ran even faster threw the forest . I didn't even know that was possible . His piercing blue eyes scanned the forest as he charged threw it like a cheetah . But faster .

I didn't bother running after him .

He was a threat and , the flock was at home . I zipped back home . Crashing on the deck . Nothing seemed to blow up while I was gone .

' Whats up ' Said Iggy causing me to jump .

' Blonde running boy ' He asked .

I nodded , forgetting for a second he was blind ' Yes ' .

' And this time I got a look at his face , it's Omega from 2 years ago ' I said out of breath . Not bothering to sit on the couch . I just sat on the floor .

Iggy sat down by me . ' I'm going to the School ' I said to him with a don't even try and stop me cause I'm not in the mood for this shit .

'And I'm going with you ' Said Iggy matching my tone .

' No who's gonna take care of the rest of the flock ' I said . ' There not weak and Dylans here ' He replied to me .

' I'm going with you ' He said to me .

To my suprise .

' Fine '


	7. Chapter 7

At breakfast the next morning , Iggy and I were going to tell the rest of the flock we were going to be gone for alittle while .

' Hey hands off ' Nudge snapped at Gazzy as he attempted to steal her bacon .

' Guys listening up , Iggy and I have some news ' I said trying to talk . Right when no one would listen . Iggy let out a ear piercing scream .

' Iggy and I our going to the school , no your not coming and well be back in a week ' I said in a rush

They gawked at us .

' And there are rules' As I said rules a sea of groans erupted .

'

1 no bombs

2 No going threw my stuff cause I'll know

3 Don't leave the house unless you have to '

All I got were glares

' And Dylan is in charge and if I come back and this house is not in more than one piece , you'll wish you never knew me ' I said in a threating voice .

I got nods .

4 Hours later we were leaving for Calirforna .

**Sorry didnt have time for a long chapter . I wanted to be longer . **

**songs**** of the day = gives you hell by ALL AMERICAN REJECTS ! and . Shake it by METRO STATION . **


	8. Chapter 8

Iggy and I were soaring threw the sky . The cool breeze was coming from behind us , which made us flew a couple miles faster .

I got that amazing feeling once again .

Till I saw . Omega .

' Ig he's right below us ' I said just loud enough for his sensitive ears to pick up .

' What should we do ' He asked .

' Get out of here ' I said in a quick breath .

And with that we flew even faster . Thank gosh the wind was behind push us forward .

When we landed in a cave . Iggy started a fire .

After several moments of silence .

' Do you miss him ' He asked very quietly .

I stayed very still .

He as in Fang .

' If you repeat this I'll kill you 'I groweled .

' I miss him so much it hurts ' I whispered .

FANGS POV ! * YAHHHHHHH *

I was sitting with my new laptop in a library .

Thinking of her .

She was always in my mind . Like a record player . Going 'round ... 'round and around .

If I wasn't thinking of her during the day , she would be in my dreams .

She is stuck in my mind and I can't get her out .

Max pov

Iggy laid there asleep . Him bringing up Fang . Made me wonder ... Where is he ? His he ok ? Why can't he come back to me .

Why did he leave my heart in a frikin zillion pieces .

**TODAYS SONGS . DONT WAKE ME UP BY HEART STOP! And Angel by Akon **


End file.
